


rhythm

by werealldreaming



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Angst, Gen, cosmere inktober 2020, rlain feeling out of place with humans? it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werealldreaming/pseuds/werealldreaming
Summary: “Rlain!” someone calls. Their voice cuts through the air, loud in a way that suggests anger, and Rlain tenses as he turns.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> for cosmere inktober day 4: rhythm

“Rlain!” someone calls. Their voice cuts through the air, loud in a way that suggests anger, and Rlain tenses as he turns.

It turns out to be Drehy who had called him, gesturing him over to the table he’s sitting at with Dru, Renarin, and a couple other men that he doesn’t recognize. “Come join us?”

Ah. So he’d just been getting his attention. There is so little clarity, Rlain thinks sometimes, to the way humans speak.

He hums to Appreciation. “I’d be happy to.”

Perhaps he should be used to it, after living among them for so many years, but even now he doesn’t truly understand the nuances of their words and tones. The Rhythms make things so much _simpler_ —it’s clear how someone feels at any given time. Even if someone attunes a Rhythm they don’t feel, there’s an intention behind it. Human speech is just…blank. Impossible to read.

He’s learned to pick up on some things. The way people stand when they’re scared, and the fact that raised voices means anger. Or excitement, sometimes. Sometimes spren will manifest and make things clear, but that’s not nearly as common as Rlain wishes it were.

He misses being able to speak with other Listeners, the ones who could understand the Rhythms.

**Author's Note:**

> someday i will write some proper rlain + renarin bonding...today is not that day
> 
> comments make my day! you can also send me an ask on [tumblr](https://ternaryflower53.tumblr.com)!


End file.
